There has been conventionally known such electric component sockets (e.g., “IC sockets”) as disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent No. 3206922 described below as this type of electric component socket.
In Japanese Patent No. 3206922, an IC socket is disposed on a wiring board, and houses an IC package therein. A wire probe provided in the IC socket is used to electrically connect an electrode of the wiring board and an electrode of the IC package.
The wire probe has ball-shaped contact points formed at both ends thereof, and is embedded in an elastomer material layer in a state being deformed into a predetermined shape.